


The End

by getlostsquidward



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of pain, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, i have a lot of feelings about tony stark, oof pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getlostsquidward/pseuds/getlostsquidward
Summary: Tony's thoughts after the events of Infinity War.





	The End

It was the end. It was just… the end.

Of that, Tony was sure. And right now, there were so very few things of which he was sure.

He couldn’t quite place what was the worst part of it all-...perhaps that they’d failed. The Avengers, the world’s heroes, had fallen flat. Half of the universe was now gone and it would all be pinned on them. Or rather, what was left of them.

And Peter was gone too. That stung the most. The fact that he had been just a _child_ , that it was Tony’s fault he’d been there in the first place, that Tony was now responsible for Peter’s death.

 

It was like a nightmare had walked straight from Tony’s dreams and into reality.

‘This can’t have happened,’ Tony found himself thinking. ‘This can’t be real.’

But it had, and it was.

Tony was angry too. That was a familiar feeling. Angry that they’d been _so_ close.

 

But most of all, somehow, he was just numb. It was like all other emotions were behind a door, buzzing at him to let them in. Tony was too exhausted to care. It was the end. There was no way to fix this. There was no coming back from this. Tony couldn’t even think of where to start. Try to stop Thanos? From what? He’d succeeded in what he’d meant to do. It was pointless. Half of the universe was dead. Nothing would bring them back now.

Tony tried not to think about how many of the people he knew were gone now. Every single thought he had just made reality worse. He tried not to think about the fact that there was a fifty percent chance Pepper was now gone. May, too. If she was still alive and if Tony made it back to Earth alive, he’d have to tell her what had happened to Peter. Tell her it was all his fault.

Tony felt like he should be doing something, forming some plan but... there was nothing to do. There was no action to stop. It was all just the end. And at the very end, there is no place to start.


End file.
